Godzilla: A Heart Ruptured
by Donny W
Summary: Following Godzilla's meltdown, Miki Saegusa is forced to cope with the loss while at the same time facing her most difficult challenge yet. The United Nations funds Counter G for a new project aimed at exterminating Godzilla Junior before he becomes a threat. This project not only places Junior in harm's way, but the rest of humanity as well.
1. Lack of Remorse

_A.D. 1996, Approx. 15 days following Godzilla's Death, prior to the events that take place in Rebirth of Mothra._

**I: Lack of Remorse**

"You're here for a reason, Miss Saegusa. General Aso ordered you psychologically evaluated." A stern male voice reached from the darkness like a ghost-hand ripping Miki Saegusa from her nostalgic stupor.

Miki simply nodded, yet maintained staring at the plaque on the wall above the resident Psychologist's desk that paid heed to Godzilla's death that occurred two weeks before. The entire city seemed to be cloaked in the post-radioactive glower of Godzilla's end. Japan had been the center of the world for a few brief days as the possibility of Godzilla's meltdown condition destroying the world seemed inevitable. Now that it was over, everyone seemed obsessed with his death — like it was a good thing.

"Tell me how you're feeling right now, Miss Saegusa. I notice you've taken a fixation with that plaque on the wall." Dr. Takehiro Fukata noticed, bending his glasses downward in order to peer at the young woman over his lenses.

"I'm not feeling anything."

The doctor raised an eyebrow before writing a few short sentences on his notepad.

"Apathy is a common reaction after a death." He replied, hoping to induce more response from her.

Miki's dark brown eyes shot from the plaque and onto her therapist. Was he sensing her emotions telepathically, or was she just that readable? Regardless how he knew, the fact that he pointed it out callously seemed to stir her anger.

"No, apathy is how everyone else is feeling." Miki stammered, she couldn't look at Fukata directly in the eye when making her statements, "Apathy is everyone else's lack of remorse after Godzilla's death."

"Well technically apathy means to be 'without feeling.'"

Miki glanced back at her therapist, unsure as to whether he was mocking her or actually doing his job.

"I know what apathy is." She tried to contain her anger with all her might. "I'm grieving, okay? You can't possibly understand."

Miki rose from her leather seat and paced toward the door. Her purple floral-print dress waved in the wind behind her as she pulled it open and walked out of the room, ignoring Fukata's kind but stern demand for her to remain in the room.

Without hesitation the frazzled psychologist picked up his desk phone and dialed the extension to General Takaki Aso's office.

"Uh—hello? General Aso? Miss Saegusa left her session before it was over, and against my best wishes. I figured I should report this."

Miki paced down the marble hallways of the Counter G (G-Force) Building. The clacking of her matching lavender high heels seemed to echo in voiceless corridors as the activity in the building dwindled after Godzilla's threat was neutralized. Of course the commanders, generals and other higher ranked officers were being debriefed. She too had to attend a few debriefings since it was her task to oversee the finding and luring of Godzilla Junior—something she was not proud of. If she hadn't lured Junior to Destoroyah, and Godzilla to Junior who ended up battling Destoroyah, he may have not been driven to meltdown. Perhaps there would have been a solution that involved the beast's survival.

Amidst her thoughts, Miki found herself wandering into the courtyard where she had once convened with the Cosmos of Mothra the year prior. She sat on the bench beneath the poplar tree and gazed up into its canopy. Part of her wished the Cosmos were available for her to confide in. Of course, the further both they and Mothra flew into space the weaker her connection with them seemed to be. Regardless, she still wore her earrings marked with Mothra's cross insignia—a reminder that there was a bigger picture to all things natural, not to mention a power beyond that of her own.

"Miss Saegusa." A begrudging powerful voice broke Miki from her train of thought. She turned and found the military-adorned General Takaki Aso moving toward her. His hands clasped behind his back, an indication that something was bothering him—a slight nuance that she had picked up ever since meeting him three years before.

"General!" She yelped in surprise, "I wasn't expecting you."

Miki did not rise from her seat since she wasn't expected to. After all, Miki was only associated with G-Force through the E.S.P. Institute as a Psychic Specialist—a civilian operative. Much to her surprise, the General sat down next to her. The starchy freshness of his uniform made her wince a bit, and she found herself a bit uneasy in his presence. It didn't take a Psychic to know that he came bearing bothersome news.

"Well you should have expected me after skipping out on your scheduled counseling session." Aso bit his tongue, he wanted nothing more than to scold her for disobeying one of his orders, but he also understood that she wasn't bound to his command like other G-Force officers.

"Sorry sir… I don't really need counseling, I just need some time to think."

"Time to think about what?" Aso replied, his voice commanding a response.

"Where I go from here…"

"Funny you should mention that. I just got done speaking with the Director of the E.S.P Institute today, he authorized me to keep you here at G-Force as a continued specialist— especially with the threat of a new Godzilla on our hands."

Miki's eyes rose and met Aso's; a distraught look formed on her face.

"Junior…" She whispered.

"Yes, Godzilla Junior, but frankly…he's no Junior anymore."

Miki didn't need to be clairvoyant to sense the fear and disdain in Aso's voice. He, like many others, feared what Godzilla's offspring had become. After Godzilla's meltdown, Junior was resurrected after absorbing the intense amounts of radiation given off by the controlled nuclear cataclysm.

"He's not a threat to us. He's grieving…" Miki replied, almost channeling the saurian's emotions - though she knew that they were her own sentimental expressions.

Aso's usual angered expression transformed into one of sympathy. He understood that the past two weeks hadn't been easy on the Psychic.

"I know this is difficult for you; part of me feels it too. That doesn't change the fact that the United Nations views this new Godzilla as a threat. Remember, they help fund and maintain Counter G." Aso explained, hoping that maybe the technicality of the situation may sway Miki.

Miki rose from the bench and folded her arms across her chest. He was hiding something, that much she knew. Of course she could easily delve into his mind and retrieve the information but that would be a breach of Psychic Ethics—something well-learned after her years of mental training.

"And just what does the United Nations want us to do about it?" Miki enunciated her words.

Aso rubbed his forehead, carefully choosing his words before saying them.

"They want us to eliminate the threat."

"What!? Eliminate the Little One!?" Miki hollered at the top of her lungs, even though deep down she knew that that moment would come. "This is absolutely insane…and unfair, Aso!"

Aso nodded, but maintained his stern demeanor. He too rose to his feet and stared down at her. It wasn't difficult for him to express his influence enough to make Miki feel like an inch tall—after all he was the leading General of Counter G.

"I need you for this. I need your expertise if we're going to make this work."

Miki found herself in complete distress after Aso casually dismissed her emotions in order to declare his need for her.

"I will not participate if it means killing him." Miki stood her ground, yet turned her back to her commander.

Without hesitation Aso reached over and swung the young woman back around until she found herself within inches of Aso's distraught expression.

"If you don't do this… Junior will die an even more brutal death…"

"What, what do you mean?" Miki stammered, still having Aso's hands on each shoulder.

"The United Nations is funding a new project, one that'll make up for all our losses…" Aso explained, finding it just as difficult to divulge the information as it was for Miki to hear it.

"What new project…? Takaki, what is going on?"

He removed himself from Miki and inhaled deeply—the wrinkles on his face creased with each stressful word he was about to utter.

"They're funding the re-construction of Mechagodzilla."


	2. Dreams That Haunt

**II: Dreams That Haunt**

Heat blistered Miki's face as flames wreathed around her like a maelstrom from hell. The air seemed baked dry, a Mercurean desert contaminated with the poison of humanity's ill-willed creation. Her body seemed to burn but her nerves seemed so confused by what was happening that the pain dwindled into a dull sting. Miki gazed down at her hazy hands and felt her reptilian fingers clasp around one another—half-melted pieces of flesh holding onto the dim memory of a life amidst tropical trees. She looked forward through the gray smoke and flashes of light. Fractured images of a broken dinosaur's body lay wasted in the debris of human industry.

_Little One! You mustn't die! _She felt a scream release from her radioactive maw but it merely seemed to echo behind the sound of annoying human artillery.

Miki leaned forward in an attempt to see through the smoke, but fell victim to a terrible pain in her body. An eruption of fire and magmatic flesh burst from her chest like a volcanic blast ripping out her insides. Distorted flashes of orange and white blinded her vision as she felt strength slip from beneath her. Down she went, each meter she fell seemed to move more slowly than the last. Miki's body slunk against the ground in a molten hulk. As her vision faded, sounds around her began to grow. She could hear artillery fire, the fizzling of her remaining carapace, and the distant hum of something in flight.

_Miki… _A female voice distantly called out.

Instantly, Miki opened her eyes and found herself bathed in perspiration in the bed of her tiny Kanagawa apartment. Dim street lights filtered into her bedroom but all in all the walls were faintly lit. She wiped the sweat from her brow while flipping her coverings away, gaining her bearings for just a moment. The dream was so vivid; it had been a recurring nightmare ever since Godzilla had passed.

"Miki."

Miki jumped at the sound of her name by the same female voice she had heard in the dream. She leapt to her feet, nearly tripping over her slippers on the floor.

"Who's there? What do you want?" She squinted, attempting to pinpoint any silhouettes in the room but there were none.

"We want to help you. We felt your pain." Another more timid voice muttered in the dark

Miki grunted while reaching over to turn on the lamp next to her bed. A dim amber light switched on beneath a bright pink shade embroidered with a fashionable geisha.

As soon as the light penetrated the room, the opaque form of a moth hovered above her bed—a rather large moth, at least the size of her forearm. Miki rubbed her eyes in an attempt to distinguish whether or not what she was witnessing was apart of the dream, but it was real. The wing designs were of a light peach color intertwined with yellows, reds and oranges. In fact, some of the symbols closely related to the symbols on Mothra's wings.

"Cosmos? Is that you?" Miki barely muttered while watching the moth slowly descend onto the bed next to her. She backed away and recoiled, still feeling a bit jumpy from the nightmare she had just experienced.

The dim light of her lamp revealed the forms of two tiny women. Unlike the Cosmos, however, they were adorned with differing colors and outfits. The well-postured woman sitting toward the front of the moth seemed to sport a red dress with gloves and various jewels. The one behind her grasping onto her shoulders wore a blue dress graced with feathers and jewels. Nothing like the Cosmos, other than the fact that they were small.

"You needn't fear us, Miki Saegusa." The fairy sitting in the front said confidently.

"We are the Elias of Mothra." The blue fairy spoke whimsically with a smile.

"Elias…of Mothra? Mothra's not here…she's in space." Miki responded with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"My name is Moll, and this is my sister Lora—and this is our steed, Fairy Mothra. We are aware of your dealings with our kin." Moll's red dress fluttered in the wind as she climbed off from Fairy Mothra. Her heels pressed creases into the bedding like tiny needles as she helped her sister climb down.

Miki's eyes grew when she put the puzzle pieces together and realized that these fairies were related to the Cosmos in some way. Even though she reveled in that understanding, she acknowledged that she understood only a piece of the big picture.

"How are we related you ask?" Lora giggled, while adjusting her braided hair, "we are cousin fairies. The Cosmos were created as a fail-safe if we were to fail in our mission in keeping the natural order of things in balance."

"The meteorite that crashed into the ocean a few years back unearthed the dormant Mothra egg, therefore signaling the Cosmos that they needed to rise from their dormancy as well." Moll followed right where Lora left off, but neither of them spoke in unison.

Miki tried to wrap her mind around the story the Elias told. She paced over to the window and gazed out across the city, hoping that maybe the added light would make her mind function. Whenever she saw her reflection in the glass she thought she could see Godzilla's face, but then dismissed it as telepathic echoes from her dream.

"So you both are saying that the Cosmos and Mothra were never meant to wake when they did?"

"That's correct. Before we could do anything someone had taken both the Cosmos and Mothra's egg, therefore both myself and my sisters decided to remain in silence. We could not alert the world to a second Mothra. We foresaw chaos." Moll eloquently explained, the warmth in her eyes calming Miki's distraught emotions.

"Sisters? You have another sister?" Miki muttered, perplexed that there were three fairies.

"Yes, her name is Belvera!" Lora exclaimed.

"But we won't speak any more of her, she has chosen a different path." Moll cut Lora's excitement in two with her somewhat cold interjection. Deep down she knew there wasn't anymore time to explain their family.

"Right." Lora lowered her eyes.

"We are here to help you, Miki. We know what troubles you."

"You do?" Miki seemed a bit perplexed.

"Yes. You still struggle with Godzilla's passing. It was tragic to say the least, and we are aware of the weapon mankind is re-building to rid the world of Godzilla's offspring." Moll folded her arms and shook her head disdainfully which gave Miki the indication that the Elias also disapprove of MechaGodzilla's creation.

"So you know of Mechagodzilla also," Miki chuckled a bit, remembering how angry she had been when finding out about the project, "unfortunately I have no way of stopping the project."

Lora smiled and leaned against Fairy Mothra casually, as if the entire situation was completely manageable.

"We don't want you to stop the project. We want you to take part in it." She explained effervescently.

"What!?"

"Through taking part in it you'll be able to ensure that Godzilla is not killed. He is more important to this world alive than dead." Moll stated almost prophetically, indicating that the future could invite more foul creatures into the world. "He also has every right to live and thrive in this world as any other being, despite being created by humanity. Humans must realize that if they want to play God they need to respect the life they create and face the consequences of said created life."

"I agree, but what if they don't? What if people continue to destroy life as we know it?" Miki asked, almost hesitant to know the answer.

Moll and Lora peered at each other uneasily for a moment. Miki could tell that neither of them wanted to say what they were going to say.

"Then the Earth will wage war against mankind." Lora mumbled.

"Not only the Earth—but Mothra as well," Moll initiated, "we do not want that to happen, but Mothra cannot keep protecting life that continually destroys. Mothra's role would be to stop protecting the world, and if provoked… take matters into her own hands. And believe me, Mothra is a far greater threat if angered than Godzilla could ever hope to be."

Miki felt a lump in her throat rise at the thought of Mothra also waging war on humans. But at the same time she could understand the bigger picture. Humanity was foolish enough to create life, and now they wanted to take the life they created. How would that be fair, especially to a creature who had no choice in its creation? Miki could not think of a way to respond to the Elias' subtle warning.

"Don't fret, Miki. It is people like you that helps us keep faith in mankind." Lora smiled, the glimmer in her eye inspiring the Psychic.

"It also helps Mothra keep faith. Miki this isn't an easy task, but we know you have the power to make sure the Little One isn't destroyed. Strive to do your best, dear child." A smile also formed on Moll's face, but less elaborately than Lora's.

The two fairies inched back toward their steed and laid hands upon her. In a brilliant flash of light, the diminutive fey faded into the shadow of Miki's bedroom.

_Call out to us if you should ever need our guidance. _A unison telepathic voice echoed in the back of Miki's mind.

Miki wiped her bangs away from her eyes and rubbed her forehead. She felt a terrible feeling mounting in the pit of her stomach like a simmering kettle and knew that preventing the United Nations from eliminating the Little One would be more difficult than she previously realized.


	3. Argus

**III: Argus **

Miki adjusted the curls in her hair as she sat at a large conference table preparing to be briefed on the re-construction of the new MechaGodzilla. The young Psychic felt a bit underdressed compared to the G-Force officers in the room surrounding the table. High ranking Generals, Commanders and other officers gazed at her eerily. Miki could sense their thoughts and knew that they thought lowly of her—she after all was the self-centered fraud who preferred Godzilla to be living than dead. She had no choice but to ignore such rash judgments toward her especially since ninety percent of the people at the table had no idea who she was beneath the surface.

"Hey, Miki."

Miki snapped her attention toward the seat to her right. Daintily, Meru Ozawa placed herself in the chair and smiled. Her thick bushy black hair was held back by a headband like always, and she wore that typical school-girl outfit. Ever since she was persuaded into helping Meru lure Junior to Destoroyah a few weeks ago, she always felt a bit intimidated by her.

"Oh hey, how've you been? I haven't seen you since…" Miki's voice trailed off upon recalling Godzilla's demise.

"Since Godzilla died? Yeah, I've been relaxing."

Miki's eyes widened upon hearing how coldly Meru spoke of Godzilla's death. To her, being a Psychic was nothing but a job, a means of appeasing the masses by doing what she was told. Miki felt a slight smile form on her face when she recalled how Meru was 'trained' in America. One would think she would have developed a more individualized perspective regarding her abilities.

"I decided to step down as G-Force's Psychic Specialist." Meru's shrill voice broke Miki's train of thought.

"Is that why Aso told me that he wanted me back?" Miki asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Yeah. I just don't want to use my powers anymore. I still want to lead that normal life we once talked about."

Miki tried not shaking her head with all of her might. After further study over the prior month it was rather common knowledge among Psychics that their powers did not fade by natural aging. Powers would only fade based on disuse— in other words, a 'use them or lose them' scenario. Miki did not approve of Meru's simple dismissal of the gifts she was born with. Why she was even present at the meeting was beyond her knowledge.

"Everyone, I need your attention." General Aso's petulant voice belted over the dozen officers' individual discussions. With ease, Aso paced in with a tall Caucasian man dressed in a pinstripe suite following close behind.

"This is Dr. Reginald Tanis from the newly created United Nations Counter G Panel, he has overseen the entire construction of the new MechaGodzilla weapon." Aso introduced while sitting down at the head of the table directly adjacent to Miki.

_Entire construction? _Miki muttered to herself telepathically, careful to avoid Meru's ever-listening mind. She had no idea that the construction was already completed, according to her understanding it had just begun. Miki adjusted herself in the chair and listened to the eager scientist preparing to present the final product.

"Thank you, General." Tanis nodded and clicked a hand-held pad that activated the viewing screen at the end of the room, "as you all know, this new project has been fully funded by the United Nations with permission from the Japanese government."

A shiver went up Miki's spine as Dr. Tanis spoke. She could not completely be sure but she felt a negative aura about him. He seemed like a selfish man based on the manner in which he held himself, along with his rather boastful voice. Miki wondered if she was just being overly analytical for a moment, but that black feeling continued to fester about the room centered around him.

"As you all know the former MechaGodzilla, the Garuda, and the MOGUERA failed in their mission to eliminate various kaiju threats," Tanis began while clicking the remote pad that brought up images of all three mechanical weapons, "after much consideration we understood the primary problem in all three."

Everyone's eyes shifted away from the screen and onto Tanis who folded his arms confidently while pacing across the front of the room.

"MechaGodzilla and MOGUERA lacked the sufficient mobility to overwhelm Godzilla. Garuda… well… was a completely pointless endeavor in the first place. Why your government chose to construct it I will never know." Tanis grumbled while shaking his head negatively.

The comment about Garuda made Miki chuckle. She could only imagine how angry Kazuma Aoki would be to hear his pride-and-joy dismissed so callously. Then again, he hadn't worried about Counter G in over three years ever since both he and Asuza parted. The clicking of Tanis's hand-held pad stirred Miki from her nostalgia.

"While MechaGodzilla and MOGUERA both possessed superior firepower, they had difficulty combating their opponents physically and avoiding their offensive abilities. While the synthetic diamond plating on MechaGodzilla provided some protection, it eventually failed." Tanis brushed his brown hair back from his eyes and leaned against the wall next to the screen, "it's only logical that this new MechaGodzilla should possess both the firepower of its predecessors, but also enhanced maneuverability."

Tanis smiled excitedly like a child showing and telling his toy in a classroom.

"Now, you ready to see the finished product?"

"Mm, yes." Several people whispered impatiently.

"Behold." Tanis clicked another button on his pad that raised a large shade behind the screen that revealed a window facing the massive Counter G hangar bay, "MechaGodzilla 3, Codename: Argus."

Miki rose from her chair in astonishment at the appearance of this new super weapon. Unlike the bulky prior MechaGodzilla, Argus possessed a slimmed body. His arms, legs and torso seemed ridged in a skeletal way. Not only did it remove bulk from his overall mass, but it made the machine seem all the more intimidating.

"Tanis, please cite the weapon's additions." Aso commanded, sounding completely apathetic in his order.

"This MechaGodzilla possesses the same synthetic diamond armor equivalent to that of the Super X-III. We were inspired by the Mecha-King Ghidorah remains, and installed grappling arms in order to induce shock while at the same time apprehending any foe." Tanis seemed more and more excited with each ability he rattled off, "Argus's offensive weaponry consists of: a mega buster ray from his mouth, the plasma grenade which proved extremely effective against both Godzilla and Rodan, laser cannons from his optics, paralytic missiles, puncturing shock anchors, and spiral grenade missiles."

Miki covered her eyes. The only thing she could imagine was how brutally this machine would destroy the Little One. She remembered how Godzilla would have died if it hadn't been for Rodan's essence re-constituting his secondary brain. Not only was the Little One less experienced in battle, but he had no way of knowing how to defend himself against such horror.

"Review his tactile combat skills."

"Argus is equipped with an enhanced titanium musculature that's build to withstand pressures of up to 650,000 metric tons per cubic meter. The synthetic diamond plating around his claws are sharp as razors and we've equipped him with a chest drill piece equivalent to MOGUERA's cranial drill. His dorsal spines, also coated with synthetic diamond are adjusted to rotate at speeds of 150 rotations per second - we've dubbed the name of the weapon 'diamond blade'. And of course there's the grappling arms and the shock—"

"Are we aiming to eliminate the Little One, or brutally murder him?" Miki interjected sarcastically while jumping to her feet once again.

"Miki please sit down." Aso calmly ordered.

"I will not, Aso. How much money did it take to build this killing machine?" Miki directly addressed Dr. Tanis who refused to answer, he merely stepped back and allowed General Aso to handle the perturbed woman.

"Miki, a word with you in the hall." Aso pointed toward the door and ushered the flustered woman out into the windowed hallway.

Miki slammed her hands against a window sill and angrily stared at the flowers outside, as if their beauty seemed too much of a mockery for her current mood. She could not believe how Aso was allowing such brutal creation to take place.

"You need to keep quiet, this is a formal conference."

"I don't give a damn, General." Miki accented the world General, mocking his authority since in her eyes he was abusing it, "this has become more than just a means of defense. This is brutality. You can't expect the Little One to survive that thing in there!"

General Aso sighed deeply and collected himself before he retorted. He walked over toward the window and gazed at the dandelions springing in the courtyard, the same flowers Miki had reluctantly set eyes on.

"I understand the meaning of life, Miki," Aso began, "but I also understand that like those dandelions out there, Junior's life is abbreviated to a short existence. He's a threat to not only Japan, but the rest of the world. He has to be stopped."

"But he hasn't even attacked anything…What, so we're going to kill him without any provoca—"

"This conversation is over." Aso stopped her in mid-sentence. "You'll report to Argus's bridge at sixteen-hundred hours for training. Good day, Miss Saegusa." Aso completely ignored Miki's question and addressed her without any sense of empathy—something unlike Aso's normal behavior.

Miki folded her arms and let her thoughts drift toward the solemn warning the Elias rendered the night before. If humanity kills Junior, that would mean war not only from the Earth, but also Mothra. She was at a loss. What was she to do other than wait? Without ease she started pacing down the hallway until a familiar presence tinged in the back of her mind like an electrical shock. Her heart stopped for a moment and she cringed.

Godzilla had finally risen, and hungered for the nutrition cursed upon him by humanity.


	4. Hidden Agendas

**IV: Hidden Agendas**

Crimson mist rolled in off from Wakasa Bay as the sun sat over the small town of Takahama in Fukui Prefecture off the Japanese West Coast. The humidity from the afternoon still clung in the air as fog developed over the cooler waters of the sea. Most evenings in Takahama were quiet with but a few marketplaces remaining open for dinner; however, sirens blared in the distance—centered around the Takahama Nuclear Power Plant. Buzzing tones echoed across the bay and against nearby mountains signaling that a disaster was imminent.

Police lights lit the streets as people scrambled out of their houses frantically, wondering what the emergency was. A female police officer announced evacuation orders over a megaphone while driving through:

"_Attention citizens of Takahama and surrounding areas_—_evacuate the area immediately. Godzilla is approaching from Wakasa Bay and will reach land in approximately forty-eight minutes. Evacuate within at least a ten kilometer radius. The Takahama Plant is on alert and is shutting down."_

She repeated her somewhat unnerving message as people jumped into their cars and onto buses. Takahama had rarely encountered giant monsters attacking unlike the rest of the country, at least not since 1989 when the climactic battle took place between Godzilla and his genetically created relation, Biollante. The popular thought was that the horror had ended and that the community would never face that kind of danger.

High above the scurrying town, the Elias hovered upon Fairy Mothra observing the scene taking place. Lora covered her ears in a child-like manner, muffling the sound of the blasting Takahama Power Plant sirens.

"It's beginning." Moll whispered prophetically as fog furled all around them like moist silk, "Godzilla hungers for nuclear energy."

"What should we do!?" Lora sounded panicked. She held onto her sister's waist as the wind at that altitude often shifted.

"There's nothing we can do…"

"What!?" Lora chirped.

"We cannot interfere. Mothra wouldn't wish it," Moll explained while turning around to face her sister, "besides, mankind thinks they can deal with this threat, therefore we must let them. This is the point in which they'll prove themselves as protectors of what they create as opposed to destroyers."

"Moll we can't simply do nothing. I feel like Belvera, we're just are going to let humanity die." Lora's voice became more bristled with irritation at the thought of comparing herself to her darker sister.

"We have done something. We alerted Miki, and I have the utmost faith in her. After all, our kin had faith—and it was well-placed." Moll smiled confidently while turning back to stare into the foggy expanse before them, "all our hope is in her."

Within thirty-minutes the fog around the bay had cleared revealing the picturesque waxing crescent moon dangling over the western horizon. Stars dotted the sky as the remaining sunset faded into the moon's pearlescent aura lighting the sky. The sea was calm and peculiarly still. The sound of waves seemed non-existent with one sound blaring into the crisp autumn night—the distant Takahama Power Plant sirens continuing their buzzing tone.

Ripples spread across the surface of the bay until waves billowed. Three rows of charcoal gray spines pierced the water like shark fins rising toward the sky. Jagged edges cut into the night; atomic blades sawing moonlight behind shadow. Amidst cascading water a black-skinned bulk rose from the sea and protruded in the moonlit void.

Godzilla shook water from his lips like facial eave troughs as he sat his gaze on the Takahama Power Plant at least two kilometers away on shore. The annoying sound of the Plant's alarm did not seem to register in the emotionally devoid expression on Godzilla's face. Without hesitation he trudged through the bay-waters, feeling no sense of urgency in his steps.

* * *

><p>Miki rolled her eyes while dawning a helmet similar to the one she wore while apart of the prior Mechagodzilla mission three years back. Green eye-pieces retracted back and forth—no doubt meant for Miki to use in order to pinpoint Junior's weak-points, just like last time.<p>

The Psychic held the helmet close to her army-green chest while leaning against the corridor. Deep down Miki knew she could not bear to inflict injury on Godzilla like she had done last time. She felt sick to her stomach; then again the entire room swayed whenever Argus changed course. She always hated flying, especially in a windowless flying deathtrap like Mechagodzilla.

_Mothra please guide me through this…_Miki whispered to herself telepathically, knowing that both her and the Elias were likely aware of their mission—to stop Godzilla's advance on Takahama.

After lingering on the thought, Miki put on her helmet and paced to the end of the deck until she reached the elevator. She entered, and within seconds found herself stepping into the bridge. During her brief training session she learned the controls at her own station one-on-one with a technician. She had no idea how the rest of the controls were utilized.

At the center of the large control room, a raised platform sat with a globular console adapted with screens shaped like human hands. Miki wondered if it was some sort of manual interface. If that was the case, it was neglected during the overview of Argus's systems. For a moment she wondered to herself if Aso chose to leave some details out of the conference, or perhaps she missed the rest of the details after her fit?

Miki saw a man sitting at the forward console directly behind the viewing screen. Clouds wafted past the front of the metallic beast like frightened clumps of cotton fleeing his yellow-eyed glower. Major Sho Kuroki turned around and smiled at the familiar face, he hadn't seen Miki for weeks.

"Miki, it's good to see you. I didn't know you were going to be on this mission…especially after what happened last time…" He commented, remembering how passionately Miki was against the G-Crusher project aimed at destroying Godzilla's second brain back in 1993.

"You didn't? I didn't know you were going to be here either…What were your orders?" Miki stumbled across her words after confusion began to set in.

"To pilot Argus during the battle with Godzilla. What were your orders?"

"To try to communicate with him as a first resort, to try to lour him away from Takahama." Miki cautiously sat in her chair, unsure if she had been told the entire truth by the Counter G Committee. The Psychic buckled her seat and moved it closer to her console adapted with a telepathic amplifier. Carefully she plugged a cord from her helmet into the psionic panel in preparation for her part in the mission—a part she hoped would be successful.

"So is it just us two? I'm confused… and what's that console in the center?" Miki questioned sternly, adjusting herself in the seat.

"It's the Psionic Tactical Station. P.T.S." Another feminine voice muttered from behind.

Both Kuroki and Miki turned around, only to find Meru Ozawa stepping onto the platform hosting the globular console. Upon feeling the weight of her body, a green light filtered down from the ceiling signifying that the console had been activated. She also wore a similar helmet to Miki's; however, it seemed less bulky and it had one clear eye piece that seemed to have a digitally enhanced viewing screen of its own.

"Meru…" Miki's voice gave way to a rasp.

"Looks like we get to go on one last mission together!" Meru seemed excited, though deep down she knew that Miki was far from enthusiastic to see her present.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were done with G-Force?"

Meru giggled while placing her hands on the globe in front of her, activating another slew of glowing lights. The sphere illuminated as well beneath the Psychic's dainty hands, initializing the P.T.S. program.

"_Psionic Tactical Station initialized." _A female computerized voice announced over the intercom. The sound of the computer seemed as emotionless as the hardened expression on Meru's face.

"The United Nations offered me a higher position on the Counter G Committee if I agreed to use my skills during this mission." Meru explained while staring directly at the viewing screen.

"Your skills? Telepathy?"

"Exactly, this interface is designed to telepathically take instruction. Not only is it more efficient but much faster than manually punching in controls. We'll be able to kill Godzilla more quickly."

Miki felt her heart drop like a rock from the atmosphere. She had hoped that after the sentimental outbursts Meru expressed during Junior's battle with Destoroyah that she may have taken some guilt in what they were about to do. Amidst explaining her role in the mission, Miki could not sense a single reluctant thought from her.

"Meru… you seriously want to kill him? This is the Little One we're talking about." Miki's voice changed from shrewd and concussive to vulnerable and innocent.

"Now don't go getting sentimental, Miki." Meru chirped annoyingly, something Miki had heard out of her mouth in the past, "Little One is not 'little' anymore. He's Godzilla now. He'll destroy everything if we don't stop him."

Miki glanced at Kuroki, sensing that he also disputed Meru's desire to kill him but he refused to say anything and chose to concentrate on his piloting.

"Him being Godzilla does not matter. Did you ever think that maybe we should try to… oh… understand him instead of fight him? Don't do this." Miki questioned sharply.

"It does matter, because people's lives matter more than his." Meru finally broke her fixation on the viewing screen and cast a demeaning glare on her fellow Psychic, "what are you going to do? You're not going to stop me. General Aso himself gave me authority over this mission. You're expected to do as I order—both of you."

Major Kuroki raised his eyes toward the screen and bit his tongue. To his understanding he had been given command over the mission since he was the highest ranking and only officer present. Again he refused to dispute her.

"That's ridiculous. Aso would never order that!" Miki hollered.

"Well he did. Now monitor your station, we are nearing Wakasa Bay." Meru snapped while losing herself in the video image on the screen of Godzilla's dark silhouette far out in the bay, merely a misshapen dot against black water.

Miki felt a lump form in her throat as she slowly turned back to face the psionic monitor at her station. She couldn't help but feel that she was going to be responsible for Junior's pain again.

Down below, Godzilla released a deep grumbling roar upon noticing the glint of fiery rockets dancing high in the night sky. He stopped advancing toward the Takahama Power Plant as the peculiar object neared his position. As it approached a silver outline of something large reflected the rocket-light. Godzilla's eyes grew as the outline seemed of familiar shape.

Argus descended from a high altitude and hovered above the water, stirring violent maelstroms on the surface with its nuclear powered propulsion system. Its tail wrapped around its body like a skeletal snake clinging onto an iron tree. It—he—resembled Godzilla more so than the previous rendition of Mechagodzilla. He seemed constructed with the very expression of hate and war etched in every facial contour. His metallically emaciated torso was equipped with nothing but synthetic diamond armor and the weapons built into his systems. Nothing aesthetically appealing.

Godzilla backed away a few meters as the malevolent-looking alloyed beast neared. In his short three year life, Godzilla thought he had seen it all when recalling the crystalline alien, SpaceGodzilla. He thought the most demonic appearing beast would have been the oxygen-consuming she-demon, Destoroyah. Nothing compared to the man-made monstrosity before him—an artificial clone bread for only one purpose—brutality.

Meru smiled upon noticing Godzilla's hesitance to move any further toward the Takahama Power Plant, realizing that the intimidation factor in Argus's appearance was effective. She pulled a microphone down from her helmet.

"Ozawa to Counter G. We are engaging Godzilla."


	5. Desperate Measures

**V: Desperate Measures**

Miki's heart belted in her chest as she watched the image of Godzilla on the screen staring at the mechanical creature housing her. He cocked his head almost like a cat and roared, wondering if the sound of his voice would scare MechaGodzilla away, of course it didn't—nothing would.

"Miki. Try to lour him away." Kuroki ordered while continuing to focus on the piloting, he had to keep Argus hovering, they had the advantage.

Miki nodded and closed her eyes. After a few deep breaths she regained her focus and felt the walls of her mind falling away. A vast expanse of black fell around the image of her astral self on the psychic plane. Thick cloud blankets billowed across distant water and Miki could see the giant silhouette of Godzilla looming against the void. With her powers she imagined being right in front of him, standing on the sea water without any fear. Godzilla stared down at her, aware of the familiar presence. He leaned forward until Miki could feel the wind of his nostrils breathing against her.

_Little One.. Can you hear me? _Miki smiled, allowing her telepathic voice to echo throughout the void around them.

Godzilla's eyes grew upon recognizing Miki's voice. He opened his maw and lapped his tail against the water almost playfully. If he had been a human, Miki figured that would be his equivalent of a smile. She giggled for a moment, and then remembered the task she was entrusted. Her smile transformed into a serious expression.

_Little One, you must leave this place. _Miki begged, projecting her feeling of desperation at the saurian beast, hoping that he may understand.

_Why?… I… I'm hungry… _

Miki's eyes widened at the male sounding voice echoing in her mind. She clenched her chest in amazement, realizing that Godzilla Junior could recognize and comprehend telepathy much more openly than his father. Miki remembered how Godzilla only responded with emotions, or short growls and roars, never with human language.

_You can speak… How? _Miki felt her heart welling with glee at the fact that Godzilla proved much more intelligent than she originally anticipated.

_You. _Godzilla's eyes remained focused on her, and within the span of several seconds images blazed through both of their minds—a sharing of memory. Miki felt ocean water around her and the sound of a helicopter hovering a few hundred meters above. The daylight seemed almost brutal compared to the dark void she was once in, but after a moment of adjustment she realized what she was seeing—one of his memories.

Miki gasped as the image inverted back into the psychic plane. The emotions she could feel coming out of Godzilla seemed much more negative than before. She stared into the beast's eyes, to any person they were giant earth-colored basins with black pupils, but to her they were windows into his mind and soul. While Miki was no empath she could sense an emotion hidden behind Godzilla's cold and tortured eyes—betrayal.

_Little One.. My God what have I done? _Miki felt herself choking on the taste of his sense of betrayal and realized the source of it—her. Ever since she entered his mind and persuaded Junior to go to his death and battle Destoroyah he had never been the same. For the first time in his life the young mutant felt the pain of death.

_I'm so sorry… I had no choice… _

_Choice…what is choice? _Godzilla lifted his lip and hissed in confusion, unaware of the meaning of the word. He was intelligent for sure, but still could not understand the meaning of certain human concepts.

Miki stepped forward, intending to explain to him the meaning. As soon as she felt her connection grow stronger, a powerful jolt ripped her away from the psychic plane completely like a sling shot. The black void faded into the glimmering bridge of Argus. Miki cleared her vision and gazed at the view screen. The image of Godzilla cradling a wound filled the image as smoke drifted away from a gray scorch mark on his chest.

"Put some distance between us and Godzilla, Kuroki. Keep us hovering." Meru ordered from her telepathic pulpit.

"What the hell are you doing? I was trying to get him to leave!" Miki screamed, trying get out of her seat until remember that she was buckled in.

"It wasn't working. Now we're doing it my way." Meru snapped while hooking several wires from the console in front of her to her helmet.

Meru placed her hands back on the globular sphere, re-connecting her telepathic link with Argus's arsenal.

"Firing mega buster." She muttered, cringing at her soon-to-be victim out in the bay.

A pulsating rainbow blast riveted out of MechaGodzilla narrow maw and slammed into Godzilla's side. An explosion hid his entire upper half as the kinetic force tipped him over. A shrill cry overpowered the Takahama sirens as walls of water undulated beneath Godzilla's weight.

Argus hovered over the disturbed waters, continually releasing the plasmatic blast. The sound of Godzilla's agonized roar rose over the bay whenever he landed a hit. Godzilla could feel the burn of his enemy's rage sear throughout his body even beneath the water, he couldn't understand why this metal contraption was attacking him. All he knew is that Miki was inside it.

Quickly, Godzilla dived into deeper waters farther out in the bay. The cold salt seemed to lessen the pain of his wounds as he swung back up toward the surface directly beneath Argus. His spines flashed behind the maelstrom of conflicting currents seconds before a convulsing blast of energy pierced the ocean depths. Godzilla's atomic blast slammed into Argus's underside. While the kinetic force seemed to push the mechanical Godzilla higher, it merely spilled across his synthetic diamond armor like water hitting glass.

Godzilla burst from the depths directly beneath MechaGodzilla, only to find that he hadn't even been scratched by the atomic onslaught. Godzilla hissed as the mechanical head on Argus turned to its side, casting a lifeless yellow stare from its optics. In response, he released a mechanically garbled squall. Fear shook Junior's audits as the sound reminded him of SpaceGodzilla's war-like cry—something he had tried to forget.

Once again, Godzilla's spines began to flash. His toothed maw hung open as he arched his neck. Thousands of blue-orbs circled his mouth and contracted inward as the beast inhaled deeply. With all his might, Godzilla threw himself forward—releasing the most potent atomic blast he could muster. The pulsating sapphire spout of pure nuclear energy slammed directly into Argus's chest, once again pushing him backward yet merely deflecting from his jeweled carapace. Upon impact the ray streaked in dozens of different directions, sparing MechaGodzilla the damage.

"Meru we must stop!" Miki hollered, knowing that Godzilla was simply trying to defend himself. She eagerly watched the screen at the mutant's confused expression.

"Thanks to Godzilla we have enough energy for the plasma grenade." Meru commented positively, repositioning her hands on the globe in front of her.

Far below them, Godzilla continued to stare mindlessly up at the artificial life-form. He didn't understand why it had such a physical likeness to him, granted its body was much more skeletal, jagged, and smooth than Godzilla's. It glowered down at him menacingly, like a metallic phantasm hating the object of its desire. Godzilla curled his lip and stammered hesitantly. A burning sensation in the pit of his stomach told him that he needed to flee, but he couldn't make himself do so.

Before freeing himself of the thought, Godzilla felt a sharp current of wind batter his face. The next thing he knew, MechaGodzilla's iron-clad tail whipped him across the mouth. Hundreds of delicate jaw bones shattered like brittle toothpicks splintering under too much pressure. Amidst the pain he could feel his regenerative abilities repairing the damage almost instantly.

Godzilla raised himself upright again and gazed at his foe angrily. Amidst his painful recovery, Argus had the opportunity to charge his most powerful weapon—the plasma grenade. Godzilla watched as yellow hued energy pulsated across MechaGodzilla's body eventually spiraling into a sphere of energy directly in front of his torso. Swiftly, Godzilla raised his tail out of the water, knocking MechaGodzilla off-kilter. Even though he still managed to hover above the bay, the massive plasma discharge spouted in a different direction. The ocean several hundred meters behind Godzilla erupted in a massive explosion. The potent shockwave from the impact threw Godzilla forward, toppling him over.

"Damn him!" Meru hollered as she nearly fell from the platform. The shockwave from the plasma grenade proved more powerful than she anticipated, which was a testament to Godzilla Junior's increased power, "activating grappling arms! I have to keep him from moving, we have energy enough left to use one more plasma grenade!"

Miki grabbed onto her console as the entire room heaved back and forth. The sound of Meru's voice in the background angered her, again she was going to watch as Godzilla suffered. She only hoped that Meru flew off her pedestal and knocked herself out.

Long cables burst forth from Argus' body and latched onto Godzilla's arms and legs. The black bulk writhed in the waist-deep water in an attempt to break free, but the cables were too strong. He fell limp in them when electrical discharges began lancing into his muscles.

Smoke rose from Godzilla as his pain-stricken roar became muffled by Argus's metallic croon. He fell to his knees until the water rose up to his chest, adding to the intensity of the electrical shocks. Godzilla opened his maw and released several blasts of nuclear energy, merely absorbing into MechaGodzilla's armor plating like before. It was no use to use his abilities.

Gradually the electrical shocks increased until Godzilla could barely feel his limbs. He was completely paralyzed in Argus's grip.

"Firing plasma grenade…" Meru smiled, knowing she had Godzilla right where she wanted him.

Miki felt oceans form in her eyes at the thought of that weapon obliterating her Little One.

_Run away… _She whispered telepathically, unable to concentrate well enough to send any further message.

The room shifted and quaked as the plasma grenade billowed from MechaGodzilla's abdomen. On the screen, Miki watched Godzilla disappear behind a blinding yellow light. As the light faded chunks of flesh drifted toward the ocean.

Godzilla whimpered as the salt water washed his gaping chest wound. He sunk beneath the surface, feeling light-headed from the blood vacating his body. The last thing he could remember was hearing Miki say, _run away. _As if she actually cared for his well-being. It didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore. Godzilla would continue to be hungry and alone until he could actually lay waste to this hateful machine.

The bridge of Argus remained quiet, though Miki could hear Meru jumping for joy in her mind. Miki felt a black void forming in her chest upon realizing that she had allowed the Little One to be brutally wounded… again. Thankfully he was still alive, but just barely.


	6. Pursuit

**VI: Pursuit**

"Aso, Godzilla is escaping." Meru spoke into a microphone attached to the console in front of her, still breathing heavily from the abrasive heaving of the control room.

"_Return to base, we need to develop an effective plan to counter him." _

Meru winced at Commander Aso's words and shook her head.

"We must stop him while he's wounded." Meru gazed with determination at the viewing screen at the rippling waters of the bay, "We're going after him."

"What were Aso's orders?" Kuroki questioned, turning around.

"He wants us to go after him."

Miki raised her eyes toward Meru, knowing she was being deceptive. She carefully ignored Miki's gaze because she knew her all too well.

"You're lying." Miki mumbled loud enough for her counterpart to hear.

Meru shook her head and placed her palms against the panel in front of her. Since the beginning Miki had always countered her ideas. While she slammed her hand against the panel she cleverly switched off the audio transmissions they were receiving from Counter-G, preventing anybody from hearing Aso's angry hollering.

"No I'm not. Miki, you can't let your love of this beast keep you from doing your job. I'm in command, you listen to me." Meru demanded, "now Kuroki, set a course to follow Godzilla."

Kuroki's throat lurched like a cannon as he gulped nervously. He turned around, manned his own console and set a course to pursue Godzilla's radioactive emissions.

Miki felt her heart revolt behind her ribs at the thought of Godzilla being killed so callously—and to think it was her fault for allowing this to happen. The pain in her heart made her entire chest ache. The sound of the Argus booster-rockets sickened her and served as a fiery lament to the Little One's soon-to-be demise.

* * *

><p>Moll and Lora's hair flipped around in the wind created by MechaGodzilla's departure. With every moment that passed the flames of his engines faded into the night, a hell-fire sinking into a cloudy void. Lora felt a cold wind blow across her neck which contributed to her morose feeling about the situation.<p>

"Moll… we already know what's going to happen. I fear this Meru is going to actually find a means to kill Godzilla." Lora whispered beneath her breath, still nearly being muffled by MechaGodzilla's distant rockets.

"I know."

Moll's subdued response made Lora feel even more burdened by frustration. It wasn't like her sister to be so limited in her words.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Lora raised her voice while staring down at the still waters.

Moll turned to face her sister with an inquiring expression.

"If Miki cannot stop Meru.. Godzilla will surely die and humanity will face Mothra's wrath… Lets implore Mothra to re-consider…" Lora pleaded in an animated manner. Every movement of her mouth shook her beaded earrings like tree limbs.

"Mothra was set in her opinion of the situation, Lora, I fear she will not change her perspective." Moll responded, emotionlessly.

"But shouldn't we try?" Lora immediately interjected.

Moll remained silent and shook her head, not wanting to defy their guardian's wishes. But she knew Lora—the love in her heart always seemed prepared to find another way. Before Moll could react, Fairy Mothra's bearing in the wind shifted as Lora stood on the back of the steed, carefully keeping her hands braced on Moll's shoulders.

"_MOSURA…" _Lora sang into the clouds and stars.

"_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Dongankasa kuyan indo muu,_

_Rusutoridoa hamba hamba muyan_

_Randa banu radan tonjukanra_

_Kasaku yumne!"_

The power in Lora's voice belted across the night like a battle song, but seemed unharmonious because Moll did not sing the stanza in unison. She felt the determination in her sister's voice and realized that love always was always the wisest way to resolve hatred, so she too began to sing:

"_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Dongankasa kuyan indo muu,_

_Rusutoridoa hamba hamba muyan_

_Randa banu radan tonjukanra_

_Kasaku yumne!"_

Moll and Lora knew their voices stretched around the world, there was no place on the Earth where their melody could not reach. Their only hope was that Mothra would respond and come to humanity's aid.

* * *

><p>The annoying hum of Argus's flight mode irritated Miki beyond belief. Between the metallic buzzing of the nuclear powered rockets to the consistent bleeping of the control panels around her, she found herself in a fantasia of distractions. The distractions along with her own personal dilemma of having to partake in Godzilla's destruction almost made her catatonic. She stared blankly at the viewing screen and watched the darkening clouds disperse in MechaGodzilla's wake.<p>

_I feel so cruel.. I've let Baby down twice now. _She wallowed in her thoughts.

"Meru, Godzilla is swimming back toward shore." Major Kuroki's voice broke Miki's introspection.

"Track his route, where is he heading?"

"He's still in Wakasa Bay. His course is for the city of Miyazu."

"Damn him. He just won't quit." Meru grumbled, flipping her black curls out of her eyes, "keep following him."

Miki didn't know how to proceed. Part of her wanted to intervene and stop Meru but she knew that any disruption of the mission would result in her being removed from Counter G, and quite possibly from the E.S.P. Institute. The Psychic never knew contempt for a person until that moment. She had no idea who Meru was anymore. The young aspiring telepath she once knew was completely gone—buried in a thick gainful muck.

"Meru, we can't do this.. This is wrong." Miki tried to appeal to any humanity in her former friend but it was only met with a glare.

"Are you going to let the deaths of millions of people weigh on you the rest of your life?"

"What do you mean?" Miki stammered in an almost angry tone.

"If we let Godzilla live, it'll mean more destruction. It's time we stop it, now. And I'm going to be the one to make it stop."

Miki couldn't even recognize the sound of Meru's voice anymore. Regardless, Meru did have some logic in her words: if Godzilla continued to live, he'll continue to destroy. As much as she knew humanity would suffer, she couldn't forget what the Elias told her. Godzilla deserved to live, just as much as any other creature.

"This time we aren't holding back. Preparing offensive and tactile weaponry." Meru muttered while focusing in the eye piece tracking Godzilla's location.

Water curled and sloshed as Godzilla's spines sliced through the ocean's surface like knives. In the wake of his arrival, water along the shore rose and covered the countryside. Tsunami sirens belted into the night as Godzilla neared shore and the terrified screams of Japanese citizens mixed with the clangor of boats and other sea-faring craft slamming into buildings rang out into the night.

The clouds flashed and parted as the Argus MechaGodzilla descended. The metallic behemoth's maw opened and released a cry sounding like metal scraping against metal. The segment joints of his skeletal body gnarled as his jets aimed downward, allowing him to fly in a stationary position.

Godzilla could sense the enemy in the air directly behind him, he was cornered against the shore and couldn't flee back into deeper waters. Hesitantly, he rose and was instantly met with an impact from MechaGodzilla's mega-buster ray against the back of his head. The explosive force of the weapon flung Godzilla forward, casting him onto the beach.

Godzilla had only ever fought one creature, so he didn't have the battle experience his father possessed. This enemy was different, yet similar at the same time - the hate in its eyes seemed to rival Destoroyah's. The radioactive mutant gazed upward at his foe, nearly being blinded by the light emitted from his jets.

Before Godzilla could gain a clear view of Argus, two rotating spiral grenade missiles burst from the jet-light; drilling violently into the reptile's shoulders. He released a bone-piercing cry as his arteries ruptured, spraying his viscous blood onto the beach below. The kinetic shock from the weapons nearly knocked him over once more, but this time he managed to maintain his stance despite the agony. Godzilla hissed and cradled his regenerating wounds as the silver giant landed on the beach a few hundred meters away.

Godzilla shook his head and backed away slightly as MechaGodzilla took one stride forward. The atomic beast spat a radioactive stream from his mouth, this time aimed at the ground directly below Argus as opposed to his armor. Sand, water and fire burst in every direction, nearly concealing the diamond-plated demon completely. Fortunately for Godzilla, the unstable ground beneath his opponent caused him to fall forward.

Without hesitation, Godzilla thrust himself forward and slammed his entire bulk into Argus - knocking him into the shallow waters of the bay. Godzilla released an elongated primal roar as he watched Argus sprawl out beneath the water, causing his misaligned jets to sputter and steam.

Inside Argus, Miki screamed as the force of the fall slammed her torso into the console in front of her. Similar exasperated responses came from Meru and Kuroki. Deep down Miki feared what Godzilla could do - after all, his father nearly killed her and the rest of the former MechaGodzilla's crew.

"Meru, we have to get out of here!" She hollered, attempting to discern Meru against the sparks flashing across the room.

"No." She responded sternly while re-activating the P.T.S. program.

"We are in the water and our jets are malfunctioning!" Kuroki's voice raised above the computer signaling the P.T.S. re-initialization sequence.

"We don't need jets. Kuroki, get us standing upright, it's time we took this up a notch." Meru smiled with a bit of malevolence in her expression. She concentrated her mind on activating the grappling arm and the shock anchors.

Miki's spine tingled while sensing the weapons Meru began to activate. She felt a wave of nausea take hold knowing the torment her former friend was going to inflict upon the Little One.


	7. Intervention

**VII: Intervention**

Godzilla gasped and managed to stand at his full hundred meter stature now that his wounds were mostly healed. He watched on as MechaGodzilla's jets continued to steam and muffle in the water while reveling at the idea of robbing the machine of his flight. The beast's nostrils relaxed as he began trudging toward his enemy.

Several minutes passed as Godzilla considered whether or not he should finish off his foe. He reached forward and grasped onto MechaGodzilla's tail. His metal carapace seemed colder than the water inhibiting him - according to Godzilla's senses. With two strained heaves, Godzilla yanked Argus out of the water and tossed him onto the beach. The clang of grinding joints echoed against distant mountains as MechaGodzilla's body slid across the sand.

Relentlessly, Godzilla spewed his atomic breath across the battlefield, hoping the kinetic force of the impacts would case some sort of damage to the sputtering device. The radioactive leviathan turned and bellowed as if he were announcing his victory. His primal roar permeated the night until a cannon-sound interrupted his celebration. At a speed Godzilla's eyes could barely detect, a rotating disk attached to a copper anchor lanced out of linger smoke. The projectile penetrated Godzilla's flesh above his left thigh. Within seconds another plunged into his shoulder. Godzilla reared back and released an agonizing scream as green blood sprayed across the top of the water below.

MechaGodzilla's alloyed form emerged from the thick clouds of smoke. Godzilla raised his head and gazed up at his foe who towered above him by twenty meters - something he did not expect. The Little One felt small compared to Argus even though he was fully grown, though not quite as small as he felt compared to the likes of his previous opponents. Granted, he was much younger back then.

In frustration, Godzilla grasped onto the copper reins and started to tug at his enemy's grip on him. Every movement sent a stinging irritation throughout his insides as MechaGodzilla began emitting potent electrical currents. Sparks and smoke seared from his wounds as the paralytic bolts shot into his organs. Despite the fact that he could already barely move, four grappling arms extended from MechaGodzilla's body. Two latched around Godzilla's wrists and the other two clamped around his neck.

Electrical shocks from all six anchors surged through Godzilla's body. The beast gasped and tried to grapple the anchors. Whenever he tried to grasp onto one of the invasive devices, Argus yanked his arms away. Godzilla gazed at this horrible mechanism and noticed its topaz eyes almost enjoying the hurt it inflicted. In the back of Godzilla's mind he couldn't identify if this creature even had a gender - it lost the right to have any identity the moment it began tormenting a simple hungry animal.

MechaGodzilla remained a solid three-hundred meter distance away from Godzilla. Electrical currents surged through his anchors at thirty second increments and stopped repeatedly—almost as if the controller behind those eyes enjoyed every moment and she did. Meru smiled as flashing light from the ongoing battle lit her sordid expression. The Psychic could feel the pain she inflicted and nearly salivated at the sound of Godzilla's agonized bellows. After killing Godzilla she'd be revered as a heroine—the savior of the Japan. Deep down she felt a warmth when thinking of such triumphs.

Meru wasn't the only one sensing Godzilla's pain. Miki removed her seat buckles and stood slowly while still watching her Little One suffering. She turned her attention up toward Meru who seemed fixated on the battle.

"Meru, stop this."

Meru rolled her eyes and ignored Miki's demand.

"I can't believe you would do this to Baby. What's happened to you? You are not the Meru I once knew." Miki stepped toward Meru's console and braced her hands against it in frustration.

"Miki spare me your speech on ethics. He's not a baby anymore, he's a threat to us all and I'm going to stop him." Meru spoke and never once turned to face her former friend.

As soon as Meru finished her sentence she activated several of the controls on the panel in front of her. The viewing screen lit up as Godzilla's form disappeared behind a shimmering wall of MechaGodzilla's energy weapons. Thunderous explosions rocked the machine back and forth. Meru programmed Argus to hold Godzilla upright with the anchors so he could not fall and take refuge in the water - he bore the full brunt of the assault.

"You damn bitch!" Miki hollered; she finally lost it.

With all her might Miki swung herself over Meru's console and ripped the head piece off from her—immediately ending the fatal barrage. The Psychic screamed painfully as the telepathic connection was violently ripped away. Miki climbed on top of Meru and started backhanding her across the face.

"How does it feel to be beaten up, you bully?! How does it feel?!"

Meru tried to hold Miki's arms away but her disorientation prevented her from defending herself. She groaned and cried while protecting her face.

"You guys," Kuroki shouted, still manning the navigation console, "there's something happening out there."

Meru shoved Miki off from her, finally regaining her composure. Both of them stood up and gazed at the monitor. A shimmering gold cloud of particles rained over the battlefield, eerily concealing Godzilla from their sight.

"What the hell is happening?" Meru mumbled. She picked up the head piece and noticed Miki had broken it during the fight.

"I don't know," Kuroki said as he tapped his controls, "some sort of electromagnetic field is scrambling my instruments."

"Mothra. She's here…" Miki smiled as she felt the insect Goddess's presence for the first time in over a year. While she still felt the overall goodness of her presence it was a different feeling from the aura she felt with the Mothra that left for space.

"What the hell is Mothra doing here? She has nothing to do with this." Meru interjected.

"She's here to stop your bullshit." Miki rolled her eyes.

"Fine, she'll die too. She's just as much of a threat to us as Godzilla is."

Meru stepped back up onto the platform connected to her console and activated the manual weapon control system. She targeted Godzilla who wearily squirmed, still in the grip of MechaGodzilla's restraints.

"It's time to finish him." Meru activated the laser eye cannons and the mega-buster ray.

A blinding light filled the screen as the heat in the weapons ignited when they came into contact with Mothra's scale cloud. The force of the multiple explosions threw Argus backward, completely knocking him over.

Above the battlefield, a pair of gossamer wings tore through the smoke. A yellow and red aura beaconed into the night as Mothra's majestic form descended. The deity chirped as she circled around Godzilla who was still being held in place by MechaGodzilla's anchors.

Mothra's eyes flashed as she removed the anchors from Godzilla with her telekinetic abilities. Like stones, the clamps and penetrative anchors fell into the water - soiling the bay with more of Godzilla's radioactive blood. She fanned her wings and released an elongated squeal, almost as if she was consoling the beast as he fell to his knees. Godzilla gazed up toward the creature that relieved him of his agony. Was this the bright-colored creature his father had spoke of - the insect that helped in his defeat three years before? The Little One remembered him speaking ill of Mothra, yet here she was protecting him from this man-made contraption.

Mothra stared back at Godzilla. Her antennae twitched as she sensed Godzilla's emotions. He had never felt an instinct that identified with the concept of maternity—it was new and peculiar but in this creature's eyes he could feel a sense of feminine nurturing he had never experienced.

Mothra turned her attention away from Godzilla as the sound of grinding joints signaled her that MechaGodzilla was rising. He lumbered toward both of them more slowly than before. Mothra's energy reflecting scales had damaged his systems during the explosion.

With his gaze fixed on Mothra, spears of yellow energy danced from MechaGodzilla's eyes. With one stealthy flap of her wings, the insect managed to dodge the first volley; however, a mega-buster blast followed shortly thereafter and clipped the side of her body. Mothra screeched as sparks danced in the night sky, nearly hiding her entire abdomen behind an explosive blast.

Despite the concussive force nearly knocking her into the bay, Mothra managed to regain her composure. Mountains of water parted in opposite directions from the wind of her flight as she took to the sky. As the insect goddess removed herself, MechaGodzilla swung his body around and slammed his tail into Godzilla's chest. Instead of toppling over from the assault, Godzilla dug his claws into the metal gaps in MechaGodzilla's skeletal structure—holding the appendage in place.

As MechaGodzilla struggled against Godzilla's strength a yellow glimmer flashed in the sky above them. Godzilla watched on as an aura of golden energy encompassed Mothra's entire body. She descended from the sky like a heavenly beacon. As she rotated her body and kept her wings stretched, the insect clipped MechaGodzilla's mid-torso with her wings at high speeds. The intensity of the energized impact tore the bionic kaiju's left arm off entirely and significantly damaged his right.

Meru shouted angrily at the distorted monitor as the entire control room quaked and sparked. The force of the movement ripped Kuroki from his piloting station, throwing him into a nearby console and then onto the floor. Miki rushed to his side to assess his condition and completely ignored Meru's determination to eliminate Godzilla—it was beyond her control.

Meru attempted activate the plasma grenade but realized that it too had been damaged during Mothra's assault. As the viewing monitor cleared she could see Mothra coming around for another pass. The Psychic poked at the control panel in front of her and transferred mobility control to her console. Meru knew that she wouldn't able to dodge Mothra's attack if Godzilla kept preventing Argus from moving.

"_Activating diamond blade." _The computer announced—immediately attracting Miki's attention. A horrified expression formed on her face as she watched Meru smirk at the monitor.

Godzilla hissed as he eagerly waited for Mothra to attack MechaGodzilla once again. He could feel the synthetic diamond armor between the machine's tail segments digging into his hands. The pain seemed to dull as visceral images of this human creation being destroyed filled his mind. Before he could conclude his satisfying thought his attention broke with the sound of MechaGodzilla's maneuvering jets activating. The hydraulic supports attaching the jets to the machine's body shifted forward and increased in intensity. The concussive force sent torrents of super-heated water outward toward Mothra as it projected MechaGodzilla backward.

Mothra squeaked in surprise as steam and water pelted her wings. Before her scales became too saturated she managed to use her telekinetic abilities to block the rest of the superheated liquid. She felt her fur bristle as she listened to a sharp squeal penetrate the sound of nuclear jets. As the mist faded Mothra's multi-faceted eyes caught glimpse of MechaGodzilla's dorsal spines piercing Godzilla's chest at high speeds. The cybernetic creature had used his jets to throw himself backward—proof that his entire body was a weapon.

Blood spewed in every direction as Godzilla felt the threads of his flesh being replaced by cold synthetic diamond. The saurian beast grasped onto the dorsal spines of his opponent in a vain attempt to remove them. Before he could gain any grip on the center spine it began to rotate like a saw. Within seconds it reached speeds of 150 rotations per second and continued to slice deeper into Godzilla's flesh. The atomic mutant reared his head back and wailed as the dorsal saw hacked away at him—eventually penetrating his chest all the way to his heart.

Godzilla's vision blurred and began to darken as the sound of Mothra's wings overpowered the sounds of jets and saws. The insect Goddess violently grasped onto MechaGodzilla's skull. The power of her claws shattered both of the mechanism's eyes and damaged his motor-control functions—causing the dorsal blades to stop. Relentlessly Mothra attempted to dislodge MechaGodzilla's spines from Godzilla's chest. With several swift flaps of her wings Mothra managed to completely remove the upper portion of MechaGodzilla's skull—the housing of the primary control center of the automaton.

Mothra grasped onto the top half of MechaGodzilla's metallic cranium tightly and tossed it into the shallow waters near the beach. She knew people were inside —regardless the fate of Argus she did not want any fatalities. Mothra then turned to finish the rest of MechaGodzilla when the sight of Godzilla's limp body collapsed onto the beach filled her vision.


	8. A Temporary Peace

**VIII: A Temporary Peace**

Miki grunted and groaned as she put every effort into moving Major Kuroki's body out of the damaged control room of Argus. The main lights in the room had lost power—the only illumination was that of half-operating control panels. Meru stood at her console attempting to find a way to remote control the rest of MechaGodzilla's body. Miki rolled her eyes at Meru's efforts.

"Meru, we need to get out of here. The battle is over." Miki sternly spoke as she opened the automatic emergency hatch door.

Meru did not reply. Instead, she continued to poke and prod at buttons. Miki's heart sank —that woman was not the friend she once knew. At that moment she realized that her intuition had warned her against befriending such a person months prior. The moment Meru insisted on luring Godzilla Junior to Destoroyah was an example of her true colors—she had no regard for life. Despite these disturbing yet enlightening realizations Miki managed to pull Kuroki out of the cockpit and leaned him against the outer wall. Groggily he meandered back into consciousness as Miki dabbed his deep forehead wound.

"Miki… what happened?" He mumbled as he attempted to open his eyes.

"The battle is over. Try to rest; I'm going to get Meru."

Miki re-entered the control room and found Meru still attempting to salvage the mission to destroy Godzilla. Despite all her efforts, Miki knew that MechaGodzilla could only function if it were taken back to base and repaired.

"Meru we have to get out of here. The mission has failed." Miki explained as she approached her former friend.

"You can leave. I'm not done yet. Godzilla has to die or we will."

"Enough is enough. You've basically killed him and brutally." Miki felt a lump rise in her throat as she felt Godzilla's life force dwindling.

"We punctured his heart and his second brain but that wasn't enough." Meru responded coldly.

Before Meru could continue prodding at her control panel, Miki reached into the energy control compartment on the console and ripped out the wires powering it. The lights went dark on the panel. Meru slammed her fists on the surface and turned her gaze toward Miki.

"Your selfishness disgusts me." Meru spat.

"Selfishness? I'm selfish?"

"Yes. You'd rather save the life of that freak of nature than save humanity!" Meru raised her voice and took a step toward Miki.

"You have some audacity calling me selfish," Miki's eyebrows furled as she also took a step toward her former companion, "I know why you want to kill Godzilla and it's not to save humanity."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Miki rolled her eyes and folded her arms—Meru was never proficient at feigning ignorance.

"The United Nations offered you a higher position on the Counter G Committee. I'm assuming this mission had to be a success for you to receive that position," Miki explained, garnering an annoyed expression from Meru with each statement, "You're in this for the power and money."

"How do you know?" Meru questioned coyly.

"I sensed your intentions from the beginning. You are the selfish one, Meru Ozawa. I'll be sure to report this to Aso."

"You'll regret that." Meru interjected as she stood face-to-face with Miki.

"Try and stop me." Miki turned to exit the control room when Meru leapt down from her station. Miki swung around and was met by the back of Meru's hand swiping across her face.

Miki fell onto the floor amid scraps of metal that had fallen from the ceiling. Her helmet flew off—allowing her thick ebony hair to dangle around her face. She gazed up at Meru and felt her heart freeze with anxiety. The expression on Meru's face seemed completely void of concern or care. She did not need to sense Meru's thoughts to know her intentions. She had no intention of allowing Miki to leave.

"Meru stop this. I don't want to fight with you." Miki pleaded one last time as Meru took a step forward.

Meru did not respond. Without blinking the Psychic lunged forward with her hands arched outward destined to grasp Miki's neck. Anticipating the assault, Miki rose to her feet and thrust her hand outward. The momentum of Meru's body halted as she fell against an invisible wall.

"What the hell is this? Telekinesis?" Meru screamed as her limbs seemed frozen as she remained suspended in the barrier. Her eyes tensed in frustration as she stared at her former friend.

"Yes. I've been honing my abilities. It seems as though our powers do not fade with age like you originally thought." Miki responded as she released the barrier, causing Meru to topple onto the floor.

"Godzilla will destroy us all." Meru gasped as she raised herself back onto her feet.

"I will not let you continue to torment him—so leave. And I will be reporting directly to Aso about your motives whether you like it or not." Miki sternly threatened.

Meru angrily turned away from Miki and stomped toward the emergency door. She knew that Miki reporting her actions would ruin her opportunities and continued employment with the Counter G Committee.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up regarding that prestigious position." Miki jabbed, sensing Meru's thoughts.

Meru did not turn back to respond. Without hesitation she exited the craft and ran across the beach toward the bordering forest. Deep down Miki suspected that she may never see Meru again; she knew that Meru would never forget what had happened.

Miki wearily strode out of the damaged control room and stood next to Kuroki who continued to rest. She stared toward the far end of the beach where Godzilla rested—motionless and lifeless. Not only was her friendship with Meru at an end, but she also realized her friendship with the Little One would never be the same.

Mothra rested her wings against the soft sand near Godzilla as she sensed his essence. Her antennae twitched nervously when she felt the misunderstood beast almost slipping away entirely. Mothra had thrived on the Earth for millions of years and never had she seen such terrible wounds inflicted upon a creature. Gently, she placed her right forewing over Godzilla's chest.

_This world cannot lose you. _Mothra reached out to him telepathically hoping that her voice would provide some sort of comfort.

Upon making the telepathic connection, Mothra received a rush of images nestled within the beast's unconscious mind. One traumatic image after another filtered through Godzilla's thoughts as he recounted the most difficult moments of his life before the end. She could feel Godzilla's fear upon battling Destoroyah and the absolute devastation of losing his father. Beneath that sadness, Mothra could feel anger welling within Godzilla like a volcano waiting to explode. Anger that he had held back since he was locked away in that crystal prison by the first embodiment of evil he had ever encountered.

Mothra released a low empathetic chirp as she felt a thread of hopelessness running through Godzilla's emotions. He convinced himself that he was going to die and ultimately wished for death. Godzilla did not understand why humans kept trying to destroy him nor why malevolent creatures yearned for his death. Images of him allowing himself to die along with the sensation of never having been born stabbed at Mothra's senses until she finally spoke.

_You are worthwhile and you deserve to live. I won't let you die. _Mothra's telepathic voice scattered the shadows in Godzilla's mind and he focused on her maternal voice. His psychic manifestation on the mental plane gazed at her like a lost puppy. Even though he did not completely understand her words, Mothra managed to project those emotions.

Mothra gathered the mana-energy within her body and infused Godzilla's carapace with it. Strands of white energy danced from the insect's wing and jumped across the opening of the mutant's wound—giving his cells the strength to regenerate. Godzilla opened his eyes weakly and stared at the brightly-colored insect. He gasped as breath returned to his damaged lungs. He didn't understand why this creature was attempting to save his life. For the first time he felt as though someone or something cared for his well-being.

_Why? _He asked.

_Because you have every right to live_—_just like every other living being on this planet. _Mothra responded with reverence in her voice.

_I'm hated… _Godzilla's voice trailed off.

_Not all humanity is hateful. Have faith in them. Humans are capable of showing great acts of compassion. _

Godzilla felt Mothra's confidence snaking its way into his heart. Deep down he admired her affinity for humans—unfortunately he did not share that same affection for them. He felt so much anger for the horrors he had endured both at the hands and at the expense of humanity.

Mothra removed her wing from Godzilla's chest as he continued to mend, thanks to the energy she donated. With one act of kindness she planted a seed in Godzilla's memory containing a moment of compassion. As the sun peaked over the eastern horizon, Mothra raised her wings and took to the sky. Her golden scales refracted the sun's light as she climbed toward the clouds—leaving the battlefield behind.

_Farewell Godzilla. May you find more peace in life than your father before you. _Mothra spoke elegantly as her multi-colored wings faded behind cotton walls of white.


	9. Scrap Metal

**IX: Scrap Metal **

Miki felt her heart sink into her chest as she watched Godzilla wade out to sea with the smoldering bulk of Argus nearly hiding his black silhouette against the horizon. The image of Godzilla tearing the cybernetic weapon apart in a fit of rage remained etched in her mind. Despite the fear he had instilled within her, Miki could not blame him for the hate he felt toward the man-made device.

The smoke-filled western wind caused strands of Miki's hair to lace cross her face as she paced along the beach. After several minutes passed, Godzilla's form completely disappeared against the navy morning sky. The Psychic felt tears welling in her eyes as she contemplated her actions. Not only had she allowed more powerful people to manipulate her, but she also brought harm to the Little One once again.

Miki tried communicating with Godzilla before he departed, but he did not answer her. The memory of him turning his back toward her tore her heart in half. Miki understood his contempt for her but struggled with the selfishness she felt for wanting him to view her as a mother figure once again. Part of her wanted nothing more to do with the powers she inherited at birth. All they brought was uncertainty and the destruction of friendships. The tempting usefulness of her abilities garnered the attention of individuals bent on destroying Godzilla.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Miki Saegusa."

Miki raised her eyes and pulled her hair behind her ears at the sound of feminine voices above her. She turned slowly and found the fairies of Mothra sitting upon Fairy Mothra. Smiles formed on their faces and they descended toward Miki.

"I did not sense your presence; you startled me." Miki tried to produce a slight giggle in defiance of her morose mood.

"Of course you didn't sense us." Lora giggled in response, flattening out the creases in her blue dress.

"You doubt your gifts." Moll stated as she tilted her head sideways, causing her beaded earrings to clink against her neck. The paragon of wisdom knew that Miki knew of what she spoke of —her powers.

"All they do is bring pain. They drive away those I care about, they leave me vulnerable to the desires of politicians and they make me feel uncertain of myself." Miki explained as she lowered her head shamefully.

"You couldn't be more wrong." Lora's voice raised in pitch as she felt the pain in Miki's heart and the maternal love she expressed for Godzilla.

"What do you mean?"

"If it wasn't for your powers you would have never been able to stop Meru from re-activating MechaGodzilla. You showed great courage… and you saved Godzilla's life." Moll smiled as the sunset red of her dress glinted in her brown eyes.

"Maybe. But that doesn't change the fact that the Little One hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, Miki. He cares about you, he's just growing—much like you are right now." Lora assured.

"Growing?"

"Through this experience you've learned that your powers have a greater purpose," Moll explained, "also, you proved to Mothra that mankind still possesses compassion."

Miki smiled and gazed down at her feet modestly. It was nice to hear something positive about her abilities. Ever since she was a small child she was always told to contain them and to not be different. Despite feeling uplifted by the encouragement, Miki did not completely understand what Moll meant by her powers having a greater purpose.

"What do you mean by 'greater purpose?'" Miki inquired as she raised an eyebrow.

"Did you know that there are many thousands of people out there who possess similar gifts that you do?" Lora asked as her eyes lit up.

"Yeah." Miki replied. She worked around Psychic students on a daily basis at the E.S.P. Institute. Most of those individuals were wayward souls who had no place to go. Either their families could not handle their abilities or they were sent there to find some form of clarity.

"Seek out your friend from America—the one who also shares similar gifts. You are both destined for great things, Miki. Mothra has foreseen it," Moll encouraged with a hint of mystery in her voice, "never be afraid to help other Psychics discover their hidden potential and to help them understand the importance of life in this world. Stay true to your gifts."

Miki felt tears welling in her eyes again. Her future seemed uncertain, but hearing encouragement from the Elias started to change her perspective. As Fairy Mothra hoisted the diminutive women into the morning sky, Miki turned toward the sea with a smile forming on her face. Smoke rose from the bay as MechaGodzilla's remains sank beneath the surface—all that remained of the mission she was forced to endure was floating pieces of metal. Miki closed her eyes and could hear the melodic sound of the Elias in her mind.

_If you should ever need our guidance or Mothra's insight, you know how to find us._

* * *

><p><em>3 Days Later<em>

"Are you sure Mothra poses no threat to us?" Aso seemed uncertain after Miki explained to him her visits with the Elias. The fact that Mothra posed a threat in the past filled him with a nagging fear that another kaiju attack was imminent.

"No. By sparing Godzilla we proved to Mothra that we value life—including the life we've created." Miki spoke almost poetically as she paced down the halls of the E.S.P. Institute alongside General Aso.

Aso nodded, feeling a bit more confident in the situation. Earlier during their lengthy mission debriefing, the General expressed his guilt for pressing Miki to partake in such a mission. She understood the difficulty of the situation—he was being pressed by the Counter G Committee who was being pressed by the entire United Nations to solve the Godzilla dilemma. After the excessive spending of money to build Argus, the Counter G Committee decided to dedicate more of its resources to studying kaiju as opposed to eliminating them. Thankfully, G-Force still received funding from the United Nations to protect Japan if the threat of a kaiju attack were to ever arise again in the future.

"I'm proud of you Miki," Aso smiled—something he rarely ever did, "if you ever need the resources of G-Force to aid you in any way, let me know. Also, don't forget you're still our resident E.S.P. representative."

"Thank you, sir. I have not forgotten." Miki leaned up and kissed the General on the cheek—forcing a blush from the middle-aged man.

Miki soon parted ways with Aso and entered a classroom in the adjoining hallway. Her new instructor schedule started in a meditation classroom filled with individuals ranging in age from small children to adults who had just learned to accept their abilities. _Introduction to Living Life as a Psychic _was a challenging course aimed at helping Psychics adjust to living life with special abilities. Over the prior few years as an instructor she always avoided teaching the course because she had never accepted her own powers.

The students sat on the floor with their legs crossed, patiently waiting for their teacher to start. Carpeted mats had been laid out to provide comfort for them and the room was lit by dim wall-lights. Before she started, Miki ventured to her desk and lit a cylindrical white candle. Amid the oncoming meditation, she wanted to memorialize the life the elder Godzilla had lived before his meltdown. For Miki, this was her first step during her healing process. After taking a moment to reflect on her experiences over the past several years she turned to face the class.

"We share something special," she began, "we all have amazing gifts."

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles, CA, U.S.A.<em>

The hot Santa-Ana winds swept through the treetops of Cyndi Hunt's backyard as she sat out in the grass beneath a large cypress. Unbeknownst to her parents, she had gone outside regularly over the prior three days in order to better concentrate on the presence that appeared to her in her daydreams. Every now and then the winds would shift and the salty moisture from the Pacific would calm her senses. These winds would also herald the thoughts of another misunderstood individual far out at sea—one who proved to be Cyndi's only friend.

Cyndi could remember her grandmother telling her how special she was—though she never really believed it. Years of being bullied over her small size and her autism completely destroyed her sense of self —much like this presence she could feel. The one who communicated with her, too, felt as though his sense of self was demolished. With a smile forming on her face as the wind shifted, Cyndi ran her hand through her long hair and inhaled the fresh sea scent. Deep within her mind on the mental plane the ocean lapped the distant shoreline as a large saurian silhouette rose from the waves to commune with the only human who seemed to understand.

Carefully disguised in a veil of fairy magic, the Elias sat high in the tree Cyndi sat beneath. They gazed down at the little girl and could feel the elated happiness she experienced.

"Lora, look there," Moll gestured with her eyes toward Cyndi, "she's discovered her gift and has taken the first step on the road to accepting it."

"She's the first of many." Lora smiled as she rested her chin on her sister's shoulder.


End file.
